Down Memory Lane
by Neko-Angel246
Summary: A sequel to 'Forever' Where Poland/Feliks goes to visit Lithuania/Toris after not hearing from him for awhile since that one day at the World Conference and finds him to not really be himself...LietPol manly with some PolHun and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a sequel to the story **_'Forever?' _**because I couldn't just do that to Toris, plus I honestly can't see either of them with anyone else but each other. Though I do find PolHun cute (: At first I was just going to leave it like that and then another time I was thinking of Poland/Feliks telling Lithuania/Toris about their relationship but he already knows since he was spying on their fluffy moment. Then I found out about Feliks being older than Toris and how he used to take care of him when he was a young countries; I found it cute so I decided for this 3 Who did it? You'll have to wait for that ;) This will be a chapter story. Enjoy!~**

Toris awoke to familiar emerald eyes looking down at him, slightly wide with shock. Why did he look surprised? And…why did it feel like he should know him?

"Liet…" the other male,sounded like polish, at first whispered but then let his voice raise in shock. "Why are you a little kid!?"

Toris yelped and pulled the covers over his head, shaking slightly at the loud boom of the others voice. He felt said other tug at the blankets, playing a little tug-o-war till Toris couldn't hold on anymore and let the covers be pulled away. It was true. The once 19-20 year old Lithuanian was now a young 6 year old, dressed in a long sleeved white gown and a ribbon tied around the neck line in the colors of his flag. But what confused the Pole the most was why it seemed like Toris didn't know who he was and Toris could see that in his eyes.

"Do you….Do you know who I am…?"

The child sat up and looked at him, beautiful forest green eyes staring at him for a moment before they closed and shook his head. The Pole felt his chest hurt slightly. Was this why Toris wasn't answering hi phone calls or missed the other World Conference? Because he didn't know how to use a phone anymore or how to drive? All these thoughts crossed the Poles mind but he decided to deal with it later. The problem in front of him was the task to deal with right now. He slowly got down on his knees in front of Toris, careful not to scare him.

"Well my name is Feliks, mostly known as Poland-"

Toris tilted his head to the side, curiously. "But isn't Poland a country?"

"Like, yeah. I'm the personification of Poland." Feliks replied, a smile tracing his features. "And you are the personification of Lithuania. Understand."

"Um yes, Mr. Feliks."

Feliks felt his heart melt at the cuteness of the smaller country. He hasn't felt this way since….he actually _**was **_a small country.

"You don't have to call me that, głupi~" he said with a chuckle. "You can call me Feliks, Poland, Po- which ever you want! Like, how I usually call you Liet or Lithy. It's like nicknames."

Toris nodded in understand, a small smile steadily rising on his face. "Alright, Feliks."

"There you go, buddy!" Feliks praised. "So we've been best friends since _**forever**_ and have been through a lot, but we both made it through. We are one of the super powered countries when together, y'know. Anyway I'm not your only friend. And you have two younger brothers-well now they must be your older brothers huh? Well we'll figure that out later. But speaking of friends, do you remember anything? Like who could of done this to you?"

Toris tried to search his mind for any memories but he was fruitless. "N-no…"

Feliks shook his head. "Nah it's okay, Tor. We'll figure out a way to get 'em back."

The boys smiled at each other until a small growl sounded from Toris's stomach and the child blushed slightly as Feliks laughed.

"Sounds like somebodies hungry~" Poland giggled, stand up and holding out his hand for Toris. "How about we get some food into you, hmm?"

Toris nodded and took the larger hand in his, sliding off the bed and following Feliks out in the hall. Feliks led Toris downstairs and into the kitchen, picking the young country up and settling him into a chair.

"Now what would little kids eat…" Feliks muttered to himself as he rifled through the cabinets for something to eat. "Pudding, pocky, crackers- ah, cereal!" Pulling the box of Honey Nut Cheerios and a small bowl, Feliks set them onto the counter and pouring a good amount into the bowl before fishing out some milk to pour on the cereal from the fridge. After pouring some milk onto the cereal, Feliks pulled out a spoon from the cabinet drawer and plunked it into the bowl before sliding it over to the child. "There you go, Tori!~"

Toris thanked him quietly before digging into his breakfast, humming contently as the continents filled his empty belly. Feliks smiled before getting something for himself to eat. 'Maybe he still has those poptarts I left here a couple weeks ago…' Suddenly the sound of Toris's phone went off. Feliks, knowing Toris wouldn't get it, went across the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the counter.

"Czesc! Toris's residence, the fabulous Feliks speaking~" he answered.

"Fel? Is that you?"

"Lizzy?" Feliks replied in surprise but happy that it wasn't Ivan trying to take Toris again. "Like, hey! I didn't know you knew Tori's number."

"Of course I do, Po!" Elizabeta said with a roll of her eyes but Feliks couldn't see it. "The question is, why are you answering his phone? Is he sick?"

Feliks sweat dropped. "You could say that…"

"Feliks….what happened." Feliks sighed defeatingly. Nothing could get past the Hungarian.

"The truth is…I don't even know. Like, I came over to his house this morning to see why he MIA and I found turned into a little kid!" Feliks responded, leaning against the counter as he watched Toris consume his meal.

"Hmm…so do you have any clues as to who would do this too him?" Elizabeta asked.

Feliks twirled a strand of blond hair around his index finger idly. "Well I have a few clues….but I honestly don't think they'd want to harm Liet in any way." There was silence on the other end for a few minutes and Feliks thought she might of hung up when she spoke up suddenly.

"I'm coming over," she stated, leaving no room for arguments. "You think you handle him until I'm there?"

"Pu-lease! Toris isn't one to cause trouble so I'm pretty sure I'm safe."

Elizaveta giggled slightly. "Alright I'll be there as soon as I can. Szeretlek~"

Poland smiled. "Kocham Cie, Lizzy. Pozegnanie."

Once they hung un Feliks felt as tug at his pant leg and he looked down to see little Toris, forest green eyes staring up at him as he held an empty bowl in his small hands. Feliks smiled softly and squatted down so they were eye to eye. "You finished?"

Toris blushed slightly and nodded. "Mhmm."

"Well then," he started, taking the bowl from the youth and standing up before placing it into the sink. "How about we get ready for a visitor."

Toris blinked. "A-A visitor…?"

"Yeah her name is Elizabeta and she is the personification of Hungary." Feliks said as he reached down and took the younger's hand in his own. "She's a very nice person, don't worry. She's one of my best friends."

Toris didn't have a good feeling about this Elizabeta person and didn't understand why but he should at least be nice to her, for Feliks. "O-okay." Both the males then went upstairs to get ready.

**Huh, I wonder what those uneasy feelings are about Hungary… ;)**

**Annnnnnyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Review please, it will really help for the continuation of this story if you like it~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I got a reviewer! Hopefully I can get some more soon~ So this chapter has some LietPol fluff and PolHun fluff in ^0**^ **enjoy!~ **

Toris sat down on his bed patiently, swinging his legs back and forth as he was deep in thought. Feliks soon walked into the room with some articles of clothing in his arms.

"I still can't believe I still have, like, all your clothes from back then," he replied with a grin as he walked over to the younger boy. The grin faltered though when he noticed the faraway look in his eyes. Setting the clothing on the bed, Feliks knelt down in front of Toris and gently took the small hands resting on his lap into his larger ones. "Hey…Toris, you okay?"

Said Lithuanian suddenly snapped out of his trance, forest green meeting emerald. "O-oh sorry….I didn't hear you come in."

Feliks smiled softly. "Nah like, it's okay." The Pole said, giving the hands in his grip a reassuring squeeze. "Everybody spaces out once in a while." He released the other's hands in favor of grabbing the clothing he set on the bed. "I found some of your clothing I, like, bought you years ago. You can wear this for now but we'll have to go shopping and buy some this century clothing. 'Kay?"

"Okay." Toris took the clothing from Feliks and slid off the bed before walking out of the room towards the bathroom.

Feliks let out a low sigh and sat on to the bed to wait. He was already dressed for the day so he didn't need to change; Feliks wore a pink button down long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans that outlined his legs and waist perfectly and some pink high tops. It was simple and not too outrageous, like if he wore one of his favorite miniskirts and stilettos. That wouldn't of been very good for the kid, not that Toris favored it when he was older either. Soon enough little Toris came back in, wearing a white short sleeved short with dark blue trim around the neckline and wrists that really rested against his elbows, matching dark blue shorts and white socks.

"Awww don't you look adorable!" Feliks squealed as he bounced on the bed energetically, Toris replying with a slight blush spreading across his cheeks and had a sudden interest of his feet. Pulling out a hair brush from one of the drawers, Feliks patted his lap with a grin. "Like, c'mere and let me brush your hair."

Toris obediently walked over to where the Pole sat as he kept his gaze shyly towards the floor before climbing onto the bed and crawling into his lap, turning around so his back faced Feliks. Once Toris was situated Feliks went to work. Using short strokes Feliks combed through slightly wavy chocolate brown locks, humming a Polish tune as he went. His hair was about the same length as Feliks', so he was tempted to want to tie it back like when they would ride horses in the rye fields in the olden days. '_Well it's not like he has any authority over me right now….'_

"Hey Feliks…?"

"Hmm?"

"What was I like before I got turned back into a kid?"

Feliks' soft strokes on Toris's hair slowly came to a stop at the sudden question. "What were you like…?"

"Y-Yeah like my…my personality and stuff," Toris replied as he played idly with his hands. "You-you don't have to answer if-"

"No, no! Of course I'll answer but…" He chuckled slightly. "It just, like, caught me off guard for a second. That's all." Feliks then continues to brush Toris's hair as he repeated the question in his head thoughtfully. "Well, let's see…you aren't very different really. Like, except that you're more of a worry wart and you, like, take things _**way **_too seriously. Though that's mostly 'cause I do stuff to make you worry, like, all the time." '_And for the fact of living years with Ivan….'_ "But you're mostly the same, just more tallish and stuff."

Toris nodded slightly as Feliks finished up, but not before tying his hair loosely into a pony tail with a silky blue ribbon. As the two boys walked down stairs the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be Lizzy!" Feliks said with a bright smile as he walked over to the door, Toris trailing behind. When the door opened squeals of excitement were passed between the two as they hugged and shared a sweet kiss.

"Wow Fel, you look very nice!" Elizabeta compliment with a smile, which turned slightly teasing when she said, "I didn't know you had pants in that closet of yours."

Feliks swatted at her arm. "Hey, not my entire wardrobe consists of girl clothes!" He said as she giggled at his playful glare. "You'll find my pants way in the back. Besides, like, these were given to me by Liet for my birthday last year."

"And where is Toris?"

Feliks blinked at the question, opening his mouth as he turned to reply that he was behind him but strangely his wasn't. "Liet? Toris, like, where'd you go?"

Two pairs of forest green eyes peered from behind the stairwell, making the Pole's mouth close and put his hands on his hips sternly. "Toris what are you doing back there? Come over here." The Lithuanian shook his head, moving back slightly from the line of sight. The stern look that was on the blonde's face soon softened at the realization hit him. '_He's scared.'_

Feliks took a few steps forward and knelt down on one knee. "Hey Tori…it's okay she, like, won't hurt you. Okay? I promise. I'm gonna stay right by your side but you, like, have to come here."

Toris slowly peeked back from behind the stairwell, looking into the emerald eyes to see if there was any chance of it being a lie. He didn't see any. After taking a nervous glance at the Hungarian female, Toris slowly started to make his way out from behind the stairs and over to Feliks. Smiling softly, Feliks reached out a hand towards the boy and Toris took the invitation as he reached out his hand for the others. Elizaveta smiled warmly at them before remembering why she was there.

"Vell now that ve're all here, let's go talk in the living room. Shall ve?"

Toris still didn't know what to think of Elizabeta, but she did make delicious cookies. While Toris ate the bag of cookies Elizaveta brought him on the recliner, Feliks protested that he already ate but she ignored him, the two other nations sat on the couch while discussing the problem.

"So the countries who could of done this is England, Norway and Romania." Elizabeta explained, listing off the suspects with her fingers.

"Well I'm sure Romania wouldn't have done it," Feliks said. "I mean, like, I don't really know him but we've never done anything to him for him to do it."

"And I haven't seen you guys talk with Norway so he's off the list."

Feliks nodded." So does that mean….like, England did it?"

"Ja but why would he want to turn Toris into a child?" Elizabeta wondered aloud, both their gazes turned towards Toris. "Unless he wanted a colony to take care of again…"

"Oh, like, no way is he going to try and take away my Liet!" Feliks yelled, catching Toris's attention.

"W-who wants to take me away..?"

"No one's going to take you away, Liet." Feliks replied with a soft, reassuring smile. "We'll make sure of it okay?"

Toris was a bit confused but nodded and went back to eating his cookie. Feliks sighed and sank back into the couch, running a hand through his hair. Elizabeta slide closer to the Polish man and intertwined her hand with his free one, making him look up at her and smile a bit.

"Don't worry Feliks," she said as she rested her head on his. "We'll fix this."

Feliks sighed again. "Yeah I know but…what if I can't help him? What if I mess up again?" Elizabeta squeezed his hand gently.

"Toris trusts you, I trust you. You'll do fine I know you can."

Feliks smiled and nuzzled the Hungarian before planting a kiss on her kiss. "Thanks, Lizzy. That means a lot."

Elizabeta giggled and kisses him. "This is what I'm here for~" But before they could get in another kiss, a crash sounded in front of them with a nervous looking Toris covered in milk from the shattered glass littered around him.

"I-It slipped," Toris muttered, fidgeting slightly by their surprised stares.

Feliks sighed ones more before pulling Elizabeta up with him and turned towards her. "Think you can, like, stay to help me with one more thing?"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes, a smirk playing at her lips. "Sure, but you own me big time for this."

**Maybe Toris did that on purpose...? I don't know xD But if you like this favorite and review, if not then I am very sorry. **

**More chapters will be up as soon as possible~ Adios! 3 **


End file.
